resident_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Episode That Aired Season 1 (March 7th 2017 - May 1st 2017) # Pilot ''March 7 2017'' # The Lost Pug ''March 13 2017'' # Burpy of Doom March 16 2017 # Maybe a Dollar or more ''March 20 2017'' # Uptown Frank ''March 22 2017'' # Axel The Dog ''March 25 2017'' # News Gone Wrong ''March 27 2016'' # Eight Decimals ''March 28 2017'' # Missing In Bradford March 31 2017 # Missile Toe is only in December ''March 31 2017'' # April Fools Blank ''April 1 2017'' # Pimpzy Joins the Band ''April 9 2017'' # EARTH-MIX!!! ''April 11 2017'' # Money Tree ''April 16 2017'' # Losted At Sea ''April 18 2017'' # Driving Sweep Crazy ''April 21 2017'' # Car, Rain and Fire ''April 23 2017'' # Sleepover at Franks ''April 26 2017'' # Life with stoked Mixels of Resident Skylanders ''April 28 2017'' # Hippy Dippy Pimpzy ''April 28 2017'' # The End is Here ''April 29 2017'' # UberDANGER ''April 30 2017'' # Deaf Axel ''May 1 2017'' # What Frank Loves ''May 3 2017'' # Lamer ''May 5 2017'' Season 2 (May 1 2017 - June 8 2017) # The Kiss ''May 6 2017'' # I love Him ''May 7 2017'' # Burpy Fixes Pimpzy ''May 10 2017'' # Tom and Bendy ''May 12 2017'' # Frank and Weakness ''May 14 2017'' # Bon Appétit ''May 15 2017'' # Blonde Boys ''May 16 2017'' # Scardey Sweepz ''May 17 2017'' # Emmerdale ''May 19 2017'' # Loudest Teacher ''May 20 2017'' # Eastern Ways ''May 22 2017'' # Irish Foot ''May 23 2017'' # Bombing ''May 24 2017'' # One Last Time ''May 25 2017'' # Burpy's Pets May 27 2017 # Spots on Fraxel ''May 28 2017'' # Treehouse of Summer ''May 30 2017'' # Green is the new Red ''May 31 2017'' # How Ralph got in? June 2 2017 # S is for Sweepz the Brain Idiot June 3 2017 # Pimpzy's first crush ''June 5 2017'' # Burpy's Story '''June 7 2017 # '''Frank and the Bean Stork June 7 2017 Season 3 (June 8 2017 - July 13 2017) # Three Guys, No Clothes ''June 8 2017'' # Seth's Dream ''June 9 2017'' # Axel and Frank II ''June 10 2017'' # Spy on Sweepz ''June 11 2017te'' # SpongeSweepz SquareDog ''June 12 2017'' # Seth's Girl ''June 13 2017'' # Eye-O ''June 14 2017'' # Vixerswint ''June 15 2017'' # The 2014 ''June 16 2017'' # Mama ''June 17 2017'' # History ''June 18 2017'' # Seth's Girlfriend ''June 19 2017'' # Lele is Here ''June 21 2017'' # Love Story ''June 21 2017'' # White Lads ''June 22 2017'' # The 100 ''June 24 2017'' # A Sick Axel ''June 25 2017'' # Wrecking Fist ''June 26 2017''017 # Axel and Frank with no Shorts on ''June 28 2017'' ''' # '''PromDaters June 30 2017 # Kiss ''July 2 2017'' # GrandSweep ''July 4 2017'' # Red Monster ''July 6 2017'' # The House Of Axel's July 7 2017 Season 4 (July 13 2017 - August 5 2017) # The Dream Crusher July 7 2017 # Sethuma's Night ''July 8 2017'' # The Night before The Fourth of July ''July 10 2017'' # Pilot All Over Again!!! July 13 2017 # Gay Guys ''July 14 2017'' # Blocky Universe ''July 15 2017'' # Burpy and the Beast ''July 16 2017'' # The Aftermath ''July 16 2017'' # Rejected ''July 17 2017'' # Sad Storys July 18 2017 # Lyions Dream's ''July 20 2017'' # Frosto and Rachel ''July 21 2017'' # Death was a Scary Movie ''July 23 2017'' # Magic ''July 25 2017'' # Dumped ''July 26 2017'' # Deaf Kids ''July 27 2017'' # Decided ''July 27 2017'' # Transformers ''July 28 2017'' # Golden Kids ''July 30 2017'' # 4-D Storys ''August 1 2017'' # In a HeartBeat ''Augest 5 2017'' Season 5 (August 5 2017 - ??????) # New Time, New Place